


Un ángel sin alas

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Death Note
Genre: Celos, M/M, Mello siendo adorable, adolescentes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5922691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello es un chico celoso, no le gusta que toquen a SU Near, ¿Cuántas veces se humillará antes de hablar de sus sentimientos?</p><p>Mello/Near</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un ángel sin alas

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Esto en un principio iba a ser un Drabble, pero me emocioné y se alargó más de lo esperado, aún así m gustó como quedó.
> 
> Y ya saben, Death Note no me pertenece 
> 
> :D

Mello/Near| One-shot

 

[Near era una persona realmente molesta, lindo, pero muy desesperante. No se podía quejar, desde que lo conoció cada cosa que hacía le sacaba de quicio, la forma en la que se sentaba, como parecía creer que lo sabía todo, como lo ignoraba cuando le hablaba. Su novio... Estaba seguro que era de las cosas que más odiaba, y esa era el imbécil de Beyond Birthday, o por lo menos hasta que alguien le había mencionado que era su hermano, siendo ese el mismísimo Near. Claro que demasiado tarde. Así que cuando su amigo en la escuela le había dicho que el fenómeno de la mermelada era en realidad su novio, había ido como alma que lleva el diablo a decirle a Near, claro que este le dejó hablar, ignorándole como siempre, y después de que había terminado de decir todas las babosadas que le vinieron a la cabeza en ese momento, Near levantó la cara de su tarea para decirle en tono más que aburrido]

Beyond es mi hermano- Claro que con eso lo había dejado más pálido que el mismísimo Beyond y al mismo tiempo más rojo que el cabello de Matt, así que sin nada más que decir, se fue de allí, siendo ignorado nuevamente por esa pequeña e insignificante pelusa-

[¿Qué diablos había estado pensando al ir a decirle eso al pequeño fenómeno? Él no era nada de ese... Ese pequeño ángel sin alas que no lo dejaba dormir en la noche, pero ahora no podía hacer nada con la vergüenza que sentía al humillarse de esa forma tan patética frente a ese niñito de 14 años, obviamente lo único que podía hacer era evitarlo en cada pasillo como si tuviera alguna enfermedad mortal, claro eso solo le duró una semana más, ya que en su mira apareció el siguiente enemigo, o mejor dicho, Gevanni algo, ya que no se sabía su nombre completo, ni le importaba. Ver como ese imbécil con nombre de anciano abrazaba a su posesión no le gustó para nada, por lo que hizo lo que más fácil y sencillo le venía a la cabeza, partirle su mandarina en gajos*, así que sin preguntas ni interacción entre ellos de ninguna índole, le había partido la cara a el chiquillo, que sin oportunidad de poder defenderse del rubio (por la fuerza del mismo y aunque el rubio fuera menor que él, era más alto y más fuerte) fue masacrado sin piedad, ya que los presentes o estaban disfrutando del espectáculo o temían meterse a ayudar a Gevanni y terminar en las mismas instancias que él, así que todo se redujo a ver como el pobre era golpeado hasta el cansancio por el rubio. No hay que decir que esto le hizo terminar en la dirección, listo para el momento vergonzoso frente a Near número 2]

¡¿Por qué tengo que estar castigado si este troglodita apenas adolescente con esteroides me dio la paliza de mi vida?!- Se quejaba más que enojado el mayor, quien junto con Near estaban en la oficina del director, ¿Qué hacía Near metido en todo ese asunto? Obvio, ya que muchos al parecer sabían de su enamoramiento más que posesivo para con esa pequeña pelusa y obviamente relacionaron que Gevanni estuviera orbitando en la atmosfera del planeta Nate River y que la fuerza gravitacional del planeta vecino lo quisiera aplastar como a una mosca por acercarse demasiado- ¡No es justo!- Y siguió quejándose por haber sido sentenciado a más de tres meses de detención al lado del mocoso ese, quien al parecer estaba perdiendo la paciencia más rápido de lo humanamente posible-

¡Maldita sea, cállate o te parto la madre otra vez!- La habitación quedó en un tenso silencio después de su exabrupto, miradas más que sorprendidas de parte de la maestra que los había traído y del director. Su madre, que estaba sentada a su lado, no parecía en lo más mínimo sorprendida ni siquiera parecía haber escuchado lo que su hijo había dicho, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a los sobresaltos de su hijo, más porque habían sido heredados de ella. Tampoco era muy paciente que se diga- entonces cuatro meses sin recreo dijo- Hablo en tono más que suave, ya quería irse a su casa antes de que empezaran a preguntar el porque de su arranque en contra de Gevanni, no quería que el temita surgiera en ese momento, mucho menos en frente de Near-

Si, Pero lo que nos gustaría saber es el porqué de su pelea, ya que no me ha dicho cual fue la razón de esta paliza- Y ahí estaba, lo que no quería. Estaba a punto de negarse a hablar del asunto, pero ver la cara de su madre lo abstuvo, ella podía ser incluso más impaciente que él mismo, y según su expresión, no estaba dispuesta a un desplante de su parte en ese momento, y lo último que necesitaba era que su madre le gritara en frente de Near-

Es que estaba abrazando a Near- Le costó, pero lo dijo, y la mirada incrédula de su madre no le auguraba nada bueno cuando llegaran a la casa. La pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su maestra y del director solo dejaba dicho que les parecía más que adorable su rostro sonrojado, y a Near ni siquiera lo quiso voltear a ver, ya que sabía que el albino debería estar pensando que era de lo más tonta su forma de actuar- Y no me gusta que otras personas toquen lo que es mío- Y demonios como le habría gustado guardarse eso, porque no lo había pensado con la intención de que saliera de su cabeza, pero al parecer ese día seguiría empeorando cada vez más. Así que esta vez sí levantó la vista para ver la expresión de Near, quien le miraba con una ceja levantada, más incrédulo aun que su madre y eso parecía ser ya demasiado-

¡¿Esta paliza se debe a que eres un noviecito celoso?!- Gritó de nueva cuenta Gevanni, quien al parecer estaba más indignado que nunca en su vida- ¡¿Acaso no sabes lo que es hablar?! Near es mi vecino, de vez en cuando me llama para cuidar de su sobrino- Y si hubiera podido sonrojarse más, lo habría hecho, porque ahora si estaba en una situación estúpida, y el único culpable era él y sus malditos celos, o quizás también su impulsividad-

Mamá, ¿Podríamos irnos antes de que me humille más?- Le había implorado a su madre mientras intentaba fusionarse con su chaqueta, o por lo menos que esta se lo tragara para salir de todo ese asunto, realmente empezaba a arrepentirse de su forma de ser-

¿Por qué? Me gustaría ver cuando toques el fondo- ‘Con madres así quien necesita enemigos’ Fue lo que pensó, y sin esperar a otro comentario venenoso de su madre, salió de la oficina, dispuesto a esperarla en el auto, claro que no esperó que alguien le sujetara el extremo inferior de su manga, y dispuesto a mandar al demonio a quien sea, se volteó con una expresión que asustaría hasta al mismísimo demonio-

¿Enserio te metes en todos estos problemas porque quieres salir conmigo?- Le dijo suavemente Near, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio, ¿Near le estaba hablando?- Si querías salir conmigo, solo tenias que haberlo pedido- Le dijo en su típico tono de voz bajo, pero el ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas delataba que estaba un poco avergonzado-

Bueno, ¿Entonces saldrías conmigo?- Le preguntó ya sin miedos, ¿Sólo tenía que preguntar? Claro, era lo más obvio que se hacía cuando querías que alguien te hiciera caso, pero no, él prefería joderse la vida un poco más antes de pensar con el cerebro-

Sí, bueno... El sábado en la tarde, pasas por mi casa- Y sin más que decir, se fue, dejándole sumido en sus pensamientos, mirando por la puerta como el pequeño cuerpo vestido de blanco desaparecía de su vista al cerrarse la puerta detrás de él-

No fue tan difícil ¿Verdad? Aunque si lo hubieras hecho antes te habrías ahorrado cuatro meses de castigo- Casi le da un infarto al escuchar la voz de su madre a sus espaldas, quien al parecer ahora tenía instintos de ninja- Vámonos ya, pasaremos a comprar unas hamburguesas y un helado de chocolate- Y por la misma puerta salió su madre, aunque realmente no le estaba prestando atención. Estaba ahí parado, apretando su crucifico contra su pecho, donde su corazón aun latía como loco, no lo podía creer, pero tenía una cita con Near-

Soy realmente un suertudo hijo de perra-

**Author's Note:**

> *La expresión partirle la madarina en gajos... La verdad no sé de que pais sea, pero me gusta, y significa que lo iba a golpear, pero creo que ya habia quedado claro xD
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por leer


End file.
